kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fantasy 3D
'''''Final Fantasy 3D is the first game in the ''Final Fantasy 3D'' series directed by BrittalCroftFan. Revolving around a gullwing named Rikku, it details his adventures after her homeworld is destroyed by sinister creatures known as the Heartless, and her attempts to restore her world and reunite with her friends. In the process, she meets many characters from classic Disney films and a handful from the Kingdom Hearts video game series. The main theme song for the game is "Simple and Clean", performed by Utada Hikaru. Chronologically, Final Fantasy 3D follows Final Fantasy 3D: Birth by Sleep and takes place before Final Fantasy 3D: Chain of Memories, as well as partially overlapping with Final Fantasy: 358/2 Days. Story Kingdom Hearts begins with Rikku's Dive to the Heart, which foreshadows the events that will soon take place, but soon progresses to Traverse Town, where Rikku lives with his two best friends, Paine and Yuna. The three friends seek to leave the town to explore new worlds and have prepared a raft for this purpose. One night, the town is attacked by darkness and shadow creatures. Rikku seeks out her friends, finding Paine first; Yuna disappears into darkness, curious about what it contains. Soon after, Rikku obtains a mysterious weapon, the Prime Merlinean Ring, to defend herself. Using it to fend off the creatures, she heads for a secret cave, where he finds Yuna near a door. She turns to her, saying her name as the door behind her blows open. The ensuing blast of darkness sends Rikku and Yuna both out of the cave. The town is soon destroyed, and Rikku is left adrift, Paine and Yuna's whereabouts unknown. Meanwhile, Prince Max has left his world to deal with the increasing power of darkness and left instructions for mage Bobby and knight P.J. to find the "ring". Bobby and P.J. use a Gummi Ship to travel to Destiny Islands, where it happens Rikku has also drifted to. Rikku encounters the creatures again in the town, and eventually meets Sora, a mysterious keyblade master who explains they are Heartless, creatures that consume hearts, and that the Prime Merlinean Ring is the only weapon capable of defeating them. The king of Sora's home world, a man named Ansem, is said to have studied the Heartless. Bobby and P.J. are approached by Sora's ally Kairi, who also tells them what they may be looking for. Soon after, Rikku meets Bobby and P.J. rather hastily, and the three work together to take down a large Heartless. From there, they decide to travel together: Bobby and P.J. to find Max, and Rikku to find Yuna and Paine. The three travel to various worlds based on Disney films, finding that the Prime Merlinean Ring also locks "Keyholes", passages that the Heartless use to take the hearts of the worlds. A group of villains, led by Maleficent, seek out the seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. This group now includes Paine, who is swayed by Maleficent's promises that she will help find Yuna. At the same time, Maleficent breeds distrust in Paine, telling her that Rikku has abandoned her and Yuna for new friends and the Prime Merlinean Ring. An increasingly antagonistic Paine manages to find Yuna's body, but her heart is missing. Rikku and her friends eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, the home world of Ansem and the headquarters of Maleficent. Paine takes the Magic Ring from Rikku, claiming that she was fated to have it all along and Rikku was simply the "delivery boy". Bobby and P.J., taking their order to follow the "magic ring" seriously, reluctantly leave with Paine. Rikku calls on her courage and enters the Bastion anyway, then challenges Paine again, stating that her heart derives strength from her friends. Her friends return to her, as does the Keyblade. Shamed, Paine flees and meets a cloaked man who goads her to give into the darkness. Rikku, Bobby, and P.J., meanwhile, engage and destroy Maleficent. They soon after meet a strangely-behaving Paine with a new Magic Ring that unlocks hearts. She leads them to Yuna's living but unfeeling body; Paine then reveals herself as completely possessed by Ansem. The newly reformed Ansem explains that Yuna is the last Princess of Heart, and that her missing heart has been trapped within Rikku's body since the destruction of Traverse Town. Spurred to action, Rikku defeats Ansem; however, she cannot seal Hollow Bastion's keyhole because Yuna's heart is still in her body, thus the keyhole remains incomplete. Rikku uses Ansem's Magic Ring to unlock her heart, releasing both her and Yuna's heart, but turning her into a Heartless. Yuna's heart returns to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole; she then returns Rikku to human form by the strength of her heart. The group resolves to follow and end Ansem's plan. Ansem retreats to the End of the World, the combined fragments of worlds taken by the Heartless. Upon being found and finally beaten, he explains his belief that darkness is the heart's true essence, and he seeks Kingdom Hearts, the source of all hearts, and therefore the ultimate source of darkness. However, upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, it reveals Light, killing Ansem. Beyond the door are Max and Paine, back in control of his own body. They help Rikku and the others close the door, as there are many Heartless beyond it, but Paine and Max must remain inside to help seal it. Max and Rikku then use their Magic Rings to lock the door. The destroyed worlds reconstruct themselves; Yuna is pulled back to Traverse Town, but Rikku promises before separating they will all reunite some day. Rikku, Bobby, and P.J. resolve to find Paine and Max, though they are unsure of where to start. Luckily, Pluto appears, clutching a letter from Max in his mouth; he runs off with Rikku, Bobby, and P.J. in tow, ready for a new set of adventures. The silent narrator from the beginning of the game states in the final scene that Rikku's destiny is to open the door to light. One year later, in a secret ending, a mysterious girl wielding two Magic Rings finds Paine in a new world demanding to know where Rikku is. Characters